oryginalne_postaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jake Bennett
Jake Benett - Siedemnastoletni, nie najlepszy uczeń liceum. Jest złodziejem, stalkerem, włamywaczem, pojebańcem oraz yandere, dodatkowo jest bardzo obsesyjny. Ludzie boją się przebywać w jego towarzystwie. Wygląd 'Wygląd ogólny' Jake do najprzystojniejszych mężczyzn na świecie nie należy, a można wręcz stwierdzić, że jest istotą dosyć szpetną, co potwierdzi dosłownie każdy, a przynajmniej większość. Nie ma co się dziwić, był z wyglądu po części w końcu wzorowany na pewnej postaci z "Perfect Blue", a wiadomo, że tam mało kto nie jest szpetny, a już na pewno pan prześladowca piękny nie jest, ale co kto lubi. W ostateczności oczywiście nie jest jego wiernym odwzorowaniem, ale nie ma co się smucić, bo chłopak jeszcze gorzej w życiu by miał. Wracając, jest bardzo chudziutki, tak w sumie to wychudzony i nikt nie wie jakim cudem on jeszcze żyje. Mierzy 176 cm, a waży zaledwie 45 kilo, czyli prawdopodobnie mniej niż spora część osób czytających ten artykuł. Cóż, fakt, że jest wygłodzony jest widoczny nawet jeśli ma na sobie tonę ubrań, bo ma widocznie wklęśnięte policzki. Dobrze widać to także po dłoniach, które także są patyczkami. Nie jest to jego winą, a bardziej jego ojca, ale do tego przejdziemy później. Oczywiście chyba nawet nie trzeba wspominać, że po zdjęciu ubrań dostaje +100 do bycia trupem, bo to faktycznie skóra i kości. Swoje prawe oko zasłania grzywką, a także opaską, a przynajmniej w teorii, bo nie zasłania oka tylko oczodół, który to zafundował mu, a jakże, jego kochany ojciec! Oczy chłopaka są wiecznie wybałuszone i chyba nigdy się nie zamykają, tak w zasadzie to Jake bardzo rzadko mruga, tylko gapi się 24/7. Przeciętny obserwator mógłby stwierdzić, że powieki nie są mu potrzebne, bo ni to nie śpi, ni to nie mruga. Racja, sen, widać, że nie śpi, może nie ukrywajmy, nawet jeżeli jego wyraz twarzy nie pokazuje nawet małego procenta zmęczenia, wystarczy tylko spojrzeć na jego oczy. Jego skóra jest bardzo blada, jest taki od urodzenia, a fakt, że mało je, bo go nie stać, bo ojciec, dołożył swoją cegiełkę i przez to jest jeszcze bledszy. Nie jest ona także za przyjemna w dotyku, zwłaszcza jego dłonie, które to są lodowate oraz szorstkie i po prostu nieprzyjemnie się je dotyka, zwłaszcza, że jego palce są niepokojąco długie. Ciało chłopaka jest nieproporcjonalne, w skrócie - jego kończyny są po prostu za długie. Nigdy z tego nie wyrósł i już raczej nie wyrośnie, bo rosnąć przestał rok temu. Nie są jakoś wybitnie nieproporcjonalne, ale jednak są, przez co wygląda trochę jak karykatura człowieka. Ma krótkie rzęsy, co sprawia wrażenie jakby jego, i tak już duże oczy, były jeszcze większe. Usta ma wyschnięte i raczej dosyć wąskie. W teorii mógłby je smarować jakimś kremem, ale to dodatkowe koszty i raczej i tak by tego nie robił. Wracając do oczu, bo przecież już o nich wspominałam. Są bardzo duże, a inne aspekty tylko je optycznie powiększają. Z daleka wyglądają na szare, ale kiedy się przyjrzysz to zauważysz, że są granatowe. Ich kolor określam jednak jako szarogranatowy. Nos ma na szczęście normalny, ale na fotografii jest jaki jest i nic na to nie poradzę. Co do włosów, są proste, czarne, rzadkie i sięgają przed ramiona. Są także niepoukładane, bo po co je układać? Na ogół to niezbyt zadbane, nie licz na to, że będzie się starał je jakkolwiek ogarnąć. Grzywka opada na opaskę zasłaniającą mu pozostałości po oku. Jego usta nigdy się wręcz nie zamykają i ja tutaj nie żartuję. Nie mówię o tym, że ciągle nadaje, bo nadaje mało, mówię o tym, że są lekko uchylone, wprawdzie umie je zamknąć, ale naturalnie ma taki wyraz twarzy jaki ma. Na fotografii nie widnieje jego zwyczajny wyraz twarzy, tylko jego wyraz twarzy kiedy patrzy na swoją ofiarę miłość kiedy ta przykładowo sobie śpi, albo bierze kąpiel. Nie oddaje ona także psychiczności jego twarzy niestety. Zazwyczaj się nie uśmiecha. 'Ubiór' Jake pod względem ubioru nie wyróżnia się z tłumu. Nosi zwykły, zwyczajny, szary t-shirt, na którego zakłada jedną ze swoich bluz, a ma ich trzy. Dwie dresowe, czarną i ciemnoszarą, a także jedną bluzę bez zamka, także ciemnoszarą. t-shirtów ma parę, ale wierz mi, każdy jest szary. Jedyne co nie jest w jego ubiorze czarne, albo szare to spodnie, które mają bardziej intensywny kolor jak jego oczy, czyli granatowy. Chociaż nie, one idealnie się z nimi zgrywają, równie granatowoszare. Nosi wysokie, wiązane, ciężkie buty, w zasadzie to ma glany, głównie ze względu na gruba podeszwę. Ma w nich sporo powbijanych pinezek ze szkolnych korytarzy, więc ma także uzasadnienie dlaczego są przydatne. Podkoszulek nawet w jego garderobie nie szukaj, nie znajdziesz. Ma parę par bokserek, które wyczaił na przecenie, w zasadzie to wszystko ma z lumpeksu, bo dobrej jakości i tanio można się tam ubrać. Na ogół to jego garderoba taka jakaś szara jest, albo czarna, jak kto woli, określenie "wyblakła" także jest do przyjęcia. Ma oczywiście strój na w-f. Jest to jedyny biały t-shirt oraz jakieś dresy, a także trampki z przeceny. Nie śpi w piżamie. W zimę nie ubiera kurtki, nawet nie czuje takiej potrzeby, nie jest mu zimno, a przynajmniej nie na tyle, aby ubrać kurtkę, ludzie go za to podziwiają, ja także. W lato ubiera to samo co w inne pory roku, z tym też, że bez bluzy. Wyjątkiem jest jego fartuszek, który jest jasnoniebieski i ma falbanki, bardzo uroczy, nie do końca jego, pamiątka po matce. Osobowość Jake jest skomplikowany. Tak, skomplikowany to dobre określenie. Zacznijmy od tego, że nie ma bladego pojęcia jak działa funkcjonowanie w społeczeństwie. Jego zachowania bardzo często odchodzą od normy społecznej i na ogół to jest to jednym z powodów dlaczego nie ma przyjaciół. Mówienie do niego gdy jest odwrócony do ciebie tyłem to zły pomysł, bo odwróci głowę niczym sowa. Okej, nie dosłownie niczym sowa, ale wygnie się tak dziwni jakby zaraz miał zrobić mostek, zamiast normalnie przekręcić głowę. Nie robi tego zawsze, ale zazwyczaj, instynktownie, zmienia się to kiedy jest przestraszony, wtedy dziwnie dygocze. Dygocze też dziwnie kiedy się zdenerwuje. Jeżeli mówi, że musi ochłonąć bo sobie o czymś przypomniał, a właśnie rozmawiałeś z nim o kimś to wiedz, że prawdopodobnie tego kogoś zabiłeś, albo raczej przyczyniłeś się do śmierci, bo Jake tej istoty nie oszczędzi prawdopodobnie. Racja, o ile rozmawiałeś. Zacznijmy od tego, że aby z nim porozmawiać trzeba... być kimś... Kimś dla Jake'a oczywiście, czyli obiektem jego westchnień oraz istotą, której ołtarzyk będzie miał w szafce szkolnej! Wracając, wracając! Jake jest yandere, od tego chyba powinnam zacząć. Zaatakuje jedynie wtedy kiedy odczuje taką potrzebę, ale nie kompletnie lekkomyślnie, oj nie! On to zaplanuje, aby go czasem policja nie złapała, znowu z resztą. Przynajmniej tak będzie dopóki nie będzie wkurzony, bo wtedy bój się Boga, przyjdzie do ciebie i zabije ciebie z wielką przyjemnością i to jeszcze bez skrupułów przerobi na paszteciki! Racja, nie przyjmuj jedzenia od Jake'a, nigdy nie wiadomo z czego jest zrobione. Nie widzi w tym niczego złego, bo traktuje ludzi jak po prostu zwierzęta. Zwierzę to zwierzę, koniec kropka, po prostu żyjemy w dobrobycie, ale jakby nam to wszystko zabrano to byśmy się pozabijali! Nie czerpie on jednak z zabijania przyjemności, bo zaatakuje tylko kiedy poczuje taką potrzebę, czyli na przykład w celu zemsty za zranienie jego miłości, albo w przypadku poczucia zagrożenia! Jest to jednak dobry yandere, nie zmusza do miłości, daje tylko subtelnie do zrozumienia, że nie masz najmniejszego wyboru. A teraz tak na poważnie, zależy mu na szczęściu osób, które kocha i chce dla nich jak najlepiej, nawet jeżeli będzie wymagało to poświęcenia. Za przykład można dać jego ojca, którym tak w sumie ten się opiekuje i stara się mu jakoś pomóc, pomimo tego, że nie raz ocierał się przez to o śmierć i w sumie dalej ociera, bo to kościotrup dosłownie. Jest jednak stalkerem i w ogóle nie szanuje cudzej prywatności. Nie zdziw się więc jak przy przeglądaniu jego telefonu znajdziesz fotki pewnej istoty nago, albo filmiki jak się załatwia, albo, no, cokolwiek innego! Nie udostępnia tego oczywiście, ale ma tym zawaloną całą galerię, albo raczej będzie miał kiedy się zakocha. Jest antyspołeczny i nigdy nie miał przyjaciela, a już tym bardziej chłopaka! A dlaczego nie dziewczyny? A no dlatego, że jest i homoseksualny, i homoromantyczny. Wbrew pozorom to istota o wielkim sercu w jakimś sensie, chce jedynie dbać o osoby, na których mu zależy, nic więcej, na prawdę! Niestety, ale nie ma tak pięknie i kolorowo, ponieważ za jego źródło zarobku służy hazard, od którego to jest uzależniony. Lubi gotować i często przy tym nuci. Skille 'stalking' Tego raczej pomijać nie wolno, chłopak jest bardzo dobry w tym, potrafi ci się skitrać wszędzie i dokładnie wręcz naśladować kroki osoby, którą stalkuje. Oczywiście, że się zorientujesz, że to robi! Przecież jego wzrok przenika przez twoją duszę! 'gotowanie' Nie można ukrywać, że Jake ma do tego prawdziwy talent, a w dodatku go rozwija. Zaczęło się to po śmierci matki, wtedy Jake zaczął pomagać w kuchni, wkrótce po tym sam przejął wszelkie obowiązki z tym związane. smażenie, etc. idzie mu świetnie, gorzej z robieniem wypieków, ale nie wychodzą one tragiczne, można by rzec, że nawet dobre, ale trzeba tutaj podkreślić słowo NAWET. Myślał nawet, aby pójść do technikum gastronomicznego, ale ze względu na beznadziejne oceny i beznadziejne wyniki egzaminu gimnazjalnego - nie dostał się tam. 'śpiewanie' To nie tak, że Jake jest w tym dobry, po prostu ma do tego dar i nawet jakoś mu to wychodzi. Głównym powodem tego jest to, że robi to dosyć często, czyli zawsze przy gotowaniu, chyba, że akurat nuci, ale to zależy od nastroju, czasem miesza nucenie ze śpiewaniem. 'Nauki ścisłe' Jake jest ścisłowcem, może lepiej tego nie ukrywać. Nie jest geniuszem, ale ma do tego talent. Dobrze idzie mu zarówno z matematyki, jak i fizyki czy też chemii, a przynajmniej z tej części z obliczeniami. Nie ma z żadnego z tych przedmiotów szóstki, ba, piątkę ma jedynie z matematyki, ale powodem jest także to, że jego umysł często średnio po prostu odpowiada. 'sztuka' Zanim cokolwiek powiesz, nie, Jake nie jest artystą. Po prostu jest całkiem niezły z plastyki i jeszcze lepszy z techniki, ma jakiś taki dar do tego, a w zasadzie to po prostu zręczne palce. 'knife song!' O ile można to zaliczyć do skilli oczywiście. To potwierdzone info, zręczne palce Jake'a i w tej "dziedzinie" się sprawdzają. Czasami założy się z kimś o parę groszy kto dłużej wytrzyma, Jake jest mistrzem, więc wiadomo kto zazwyczaj wygrywa. Zazwyczaj, bo ten mistrz to wcale nie taki wielki mistrz, ale kogo to obchodzi? 'hazard' Głównie gry w miarę logiczne, ale jednak hazardowe, nie idzie mu to fatalnie, perfekcyjnie także nie, już parę razy przegrał spore kwoty, ale zdarzały się oczywiście również wygrane. Anty-skille 'Nauki humanistyczne' Nie, nie, nie i jeszcze raz NIE. Pamięciówki to najgorsze co biednego Jake'a spotkało. Nie umie tego kompletnie i na ogół z większości tego typu przedmiotów ma dwóje, a jak nie dwóje to tróje, czwórki w tej kategorii nie odnajdziesz. 'socjalizacja' Jest pod tym względem beznadziejny, w ogóle nie umie rozmawiać z ludźmi i tego chyba jednak lepiej nie ukrywać. Nie ma tutaj co się rozpisywać, nie umie w rozmowę z ludźmi i tyle. 'samokontrola' Pomimo swoich starań Jake ma problemy z samokontrolą, a w tym między innymi z tym, aby przestać grać gdyż, nie ukrywajmy, od hazardu w jakimś stopniu się uzależnił. Dodatkowo jest bardzo impulsywny jak wyprowadzi się go z równowagi. Historia Jake urodził się w normalnej rodzinie i był w miarę normalnym, aczkolwiek ciągle szpetnym, dzieckiem. Rodzina ta była przeciętna, nie za biedna, nie za bogata, zarobki były lekko powyżej średniej krajowej, ale nie przesadnie, lekko. Warunki do rozwoju miał więc dobre i rozwijał się także dobrze, a przynajmniej do czasu. Kiedy Jake miał siedem lat miał miejsce wypadek samochodowy. W całym tym incydencie ucierpiał najmniej ojciec, a przynajmniej na podłożu fizycznym, bo jedynie miał parę złamań. U Jake'a było nieco gorzej z jego stanem i zapadł w śpiączkę, która jednak nie trwała jakoś wybitnie długo, gdyż kilka miesięcy. Najgorzej oczywiście skończyła matka, która w skrócie nie przeżyła. Zarówno Jake jak i jego ojciec mocno to przeżyli. Oczywiście pojawili się na pogrzebie, z tym też, że kobieta nie wylądowała w trumnie, a w urnie, którą to postawili w specjalnym pomieszczeniu. Początkowo było więc w miarę dobrze, ale budżet domowy ucierpiał i na ogól to zrobiło się dosyć ciężko. Przez jakiś czas Jake z ojcem dawali sobie radę, Jake przejął część obowiązków matki, a ojciec pracował ile tylko mógł. Niestety, to nie wystarczyło, zwłaszcza, że mieli do spłaty jeszcze parę kredytów, na które to niestety nie starczało, przez co zaczęły się poważne problemy pieniężne. Ojciec zaczął z tego wszystkiego pić, co także dołożyło swoją cegiełkę. Pomimo przeprowadzki i sprzedaży domu nic nie było takie piękne, wspaniałe i kolorowe. Pieniędzy dalej nie było, a ojciec coraz bardziej tonął w nałogu. Kiedy Jake miał osiem lat dokonał pierwszej, udanej z resztą, kradzieży. Nie była ona duża, ukradł kajzerkę ze sklepu, był głodny, co poradzić? Wrócił do domu i pokazał swoją zdobycz ojcu, którą to podzielił na ich dwóch, był kochanym dzieckiem, przecież by taty w potrzebie nie zostawił. Tak czy owak, wszystko zaczęło się coraz bardziej sypać. Długi, problemy z prawem, nałóg ojca, liczne przeprowadzki. To było prawdopodobnie powodem dlaczego Jake stał się jaki stał. Jasne, od zawsze miał do tego tendencję, ale to jednak dołożyło swoją cegiełkę do tego. W trakcie jednego z wybuchów ojca po alkoholu Jake stracił oko. To jak to się stało to długa historia. Pomimo tych wszystkich wydarzeń jednak Jake nie przestał kochać ojca i w zasadzie to troszczy się o niego jak tylko może. Liczy na to, że ojciec kiedyś wyjdzie z nałogu, chociaż traci nadzieje, aktualnie jedynie stara się go utrzymać przy życiu, nawet kosztem samego siebie. Relacje 'matka' Jake kochał matkę od zawsze i dalej ją kocha. Wie, że nigdy jej nie przywróci, ale daje jej nawet prezenty na urodziny, coś w rodzaju ofiary, kładzie przy urnie. 'ojciec' Jake kocha ojca z całego serca i zrobiłby dla niego niemalże wszystko. Można by rzec, że jest od niego dużo dojrzalszy, a ich role się odwróciły. W końcu - teraz to Jake opiekuje się ojcem i dba o niego. Pomimo tego, że ojciec nie raz się na nim wyżywa w amoku, to Jake i tak nie przestaje go kochać, zna w końcu jego trzeźwą, dobrą i kochającą stronę i zrobiłby niemalże wszystko, aby tamta strona wróciła. Ciekawostki *Jake jest wzorowany na pewnej istocie z "Perfect Blue". **Ale tylko z wyglądu *Autorka chciała, aby Jake miał jak najbardziej typowe nazwisko i ogółem był typowy, prócz oczywiście swojej dziwności i patologii w domu. *Autorka w żadnym wypadku nie zwala winy za jego problemy psychiczne na śmierć matki, broń boże, on taki od zawsze był! Po prostu to pogłębiło te problemy! *Ma dobrego cela. *Ma łagodny głos co kompletnie nie pasuje do jego wyglądu. **Oczywiście tak długo jak mówi do kogoś na kim mu zależy, dla innych jest szorstkim skurwysynem, a przynajmniej na takiego brzmi. * Umie wytrzymać bez mrugania przez około godzinę, ale po tym bardzo bolą go oczy. * Nie ma własnego łóżka, więc śpi na podłodze. * Jeżeli ma mniej jak 100 dolarów to ich nie wydaje, ponieważ wie, że musi mieć zapas. Stąd bierze się to, że mówi, że nie ma hajsu na jedzenie, a nagle jebut - drogi prezent. * Oddaje swoje porcje jedzenia ojcu, bo gdy jesz to alkohol szybciej się wchłania czyjaktotam, a, że ojciec śmiertelną dawkę przekracza codziennie to wie, że bardzo mu się to przyda. ** Mniej-więcej dlatego jest wygłodzony. * Bardzo lubi zwierzęta, zwłaszcza koty, gdyż uważa je za zarówno inteligentne, jak i zwinne, kochane i mięciutkie. ** Nie ma nic do innych zwierząt, psy z resztą także lubi. * Kocha kawę i mógłby ją pić zawsze i wszędzie, przed i po każdym posiłku. ** Ale nie ma na to pieniędzy, więc po prostu kradnie jak jest darmocha. * Na ogół nie jest AŻ TAK słabym uczniem. Rzec by można było, że po prostu dosyć przeciętnym. W zasadzie to średnią ma coś około 3,5. * Z zachowania zawsze miał piątkę, ponieważ pomimo swojego spaczenia nie zrobił jakby nie było niczego złego, więc już mu postawili. * Swój obiekt westchnień uważałby za chodzący ideał i nie widziałby w nim jakiejkolwiek wady, a nawet jeżeli to prawdopodobnie uznałby je za zalety. * Ma własny przepis na specjalne zawijańce, czyli kurczaka w cieście i panierce z serem. Na ogół to bardzo lubi tą potrawę, ale robi ją tylko odświętnie, bo kurczak też kosztuje. * Jest homoromantyczny i homoseksualny. Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Uniwersum Ariyakku